La Johnny's en Battle Royale
by Kaame-chan
Summary: KAT-TUN, NewS & Arashi en pleine Battle Royale ... Que dire de plus ? Tout est dans le titre '


Bonsoir !

Après avoir regardée Battle Royal I, il y a plus de deux semaines, j'ai commencé à écrire cet OS. Au début je le prenais à la légère, et je dois avouer qu'au final, ça m'est un peu monté à la tête … M'enfin bref, je le vis bien !

OS sur la Battle Royal avec KAT-TUN, NewS et Arashi … J'accepte les insultes. ^^'

Sur ce, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire de plus … Ah si, faut vraiment préciser que les personnages m'appartiennent pas ? Bon ben … Ils sont pas à moi, sinon je les plains. ^^'

* * *

><p><em>KAT-TUN, NewS, Arashi.<em> Tous les membres de ces trois groupes étaient réunis dans les locaux de la Johnny's, au bon début d'une journée qui s'annonçait ensoleillée. Ils avaient tous été convoqué par Kitagawa, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, juste que c'était positif, et urgent. Alors il était un peu plus de 6 heures du matin, et les 17 membres étaient autour de la grande table de réunion, la tête dans leur café, attendant l'arrivée de leur boss.

Quelques minutes supplémentaires, et les doubles portes de la salle s'ouvrirent une deuxième fois, laissant entrer Johnny-san, tandis que toutes les personnes déjà présentes se levèrent, par respect.

_« -Notre agence a eu l'honneur d'être tirée au sort ! La condition pour y participer était de mettre nos 3 meilleurs groupes en jeu, donc vous ! _Annonça-t-il directement, sans même avoir pris le temps de les saluer, ou de s'asseoir.

_-Tiré au sort ? On a gagné quoi ?_ Questionna Ueda.

-_Ta gueule,_ rétorqua Ryo, irrité par sa simple présence. »

Le silence se fit dans la pièce, alors qu'Ueda fixait son regard noir sur Ryo, et que ce dernier regardait Johnny-san, l'air totalement détaché. Même s'il avait été mauvais avec Ueda, la réponse l'intéressait. D'ailleurs elle intéressait tout le monde, sauf leur boss qui était sur son petit nuage. _Jamais la Johnny's n'avait participé à des jeux._

_« -Oh ! Mais bien sûr ... J'ai la tête ailleurs. Vous avez gagné ... Un voyage, on va dire. »_

Les effusions de joies ne tardèrent pas à s'élever, toutes les personnes présentes ayant arrêté d'écouter après l'annonce du voyage. _Des vacances ? Ils en avaient si peu ..._ Et partir en voyage ensemble serait une bonne façon de resserrer les liens à l'intérieur de l'agence. Surtout que beaucoup d'entre eux souhaitaient que les histoires entre Ryo & Ueda s'arrêtent.

« - _On part quand ? On va où ? _Demanda Kame, provoquant un nouveau silence dans la pièce. Tous ses camarades étant eux-aussi pendus aux lèvres de leur patron.

-_Et bien si vous êtes partants … Maintenant. Et pour la destination, je la garde secrète, pour la surprise._

_-Quoi ? Mais … Et nos affaires ?_

_-On pourra en acheter sur place. On a un avion dans une heure … Alors ? »_

Ils échangèrent plusieurs regards entre eux, guettant qui serait contre cette proposition, mais très vite, la décision fut prise.

Comme convenu, une heure après ils étaient tous dans l'avion, spécialement réservé pour eux. L'ambiance était bonne enfant, chacun riant et parlant à tout va, l'euphorie du voyage bien présente pour chacun. Johnny Kitagawa, sur son siège, regardait ses protégés en souriant, profitant de ces derniers moments où il pourra voir les voir rire, ou même sourire. Dans sa tête, il faisait même des pronostics, selon le caractère de chacun, et le voyage promettait d'être intéressant. Il faut dire, aussi, que s'il n'y avait pas plusieurs milliards de yen à la clé pour lui, Kitagawa n'aurait jamais accepté de faire un tel sacrifice.

A 30 minutes de l'atterrissage, le boss de la Johnny's se leva discrètement de son siège, partant rejoindre les pilotes dans la cabine à l'avant, et leur donna l'ordre de diffuser les gaz. Il attendit quelques minutes, mit son masque, et sortit de la cabine en ayant pris la petite mallette à côté de la porte, suivi par deux hôtesses. Un sentiment étrange le prit quand il vit qu'ils étaient tous endormis, immobiles, et ce sentiment ne le lâcha pas tout le temps où il fixait leurs colliers au cou, celant ainsi leurs destins. Le regret, ou la culpabilité … Il ne savait pas vraiment. Quoiqu'il en soit, il devait se reprendre, et paraitre à nouveau froid, pour ne rien laisser paraitre, il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour.

L'avion amorça sa descente, et aucun chanteur ne s'était réveillé. Arrivé sur la terre ferme, des soldats entrèrent dans l'engin, et portèrent les idoles en dehors, rentrant même dans un bâtiment, à quelques mètres de là. Kitagawa s'étonnait que même après ça, aucun ne soit sorti du sommeil, tant la prise en charge avait été brutale. Il secoua la tête, soupira, et sortit à son tour de l'avion, allant lui aussi dans le bâtiment. Il arriva rapidement dans une pièce vide, avec juste un bureau au bout. Ils étaient tous là, allongés sur le sol. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, à chaque fois qu'il les regardait, son regard dérivait vers les colliers. _Au final, ça valait vraiment le coup ? _Il soupira une dernière fois, et partit s'installer derrière le bureau, pour attendre le réveil de ses poulains.

La porte coulissante s'ouvrit, rompant ainsi le silence pesant qui avait pris place depuis plusieurs minutes, et une jeune femme des plus ravissantes entra, s'asseyant sur le bureau, présentant son dos à Kitagawa, son regard trainant sur les corps immobiles, sur le sol.

« -_ Je suis Aya. On m'a demandé d'intervenir pour leur expliquer le principe du jeu, et les règles. »_

Sa voix était douce, mais le ton sec et froid qu'elle avait utilisé gâchait tout. Kitagawa ne prit pas la peine de répondre, il n'y avait rien à dire. Cependant, en l'observant un peu plus, il remarqua qu'elle aussi, avait le collier accroché à son cou.

« -_Putain, on est où ? »_

Johnny releva immédiatement la tête. Kamenashi venait de se réveiller. Il s'était légèrement relevé en appuie sur ses bras alors qu'il était toujours à moitié allongé, son regard voyant dans toute la pièce, avant de s'accrocher à celui de son supérieur.

« -_Vous être sur la zone de la B-_

_-Stop. Attendez qu'ils soient tous réveillé, s'il vous plait. _Souffla Kitagawa, coupant ainsi Aya dans sa phrase, et baissant la tête pour fuir le regarde de Kazuya.

_-Tout le monde se réveille, et maintenant ! »_

Johnny & Aya sursautèrent ensemble, tandis que Kame hurlait, après s'être levé. Moins de deux minutes après, les 16 jeunes hommes étaient debout, fixant Kame pour comprendre, puis faisant eux aussi partir leurs regards dans la pièce.

« -_Bon, ai-je le droit désormais ? _Questionna Aya, en tournant enfin son visage vers Johnny, qui hocha la tête, avant de la rebaisser. _Pour répondre à la question que vous devez surement tous vous poser, vous êtes actuellement sur la zone de la Battle Royale, une île qui a été évacué de tous ses habitants il y a quelques jours pour vous laisser le champ libre. La Battle Royale est à l'origine une loi, mais a finalement était redirigé en simple jeu. Les principes sont simples : Vous avez 3 jours pour vous entretuer. Il ne doit rester qu'un survivant, à la fin. Vous avez surement remarqué que vous possédez de beaux colliers, désormais, si au bout de ces trois jours il y a plus d'un survivant, ils s'enclencheront en même temps et … BOUM ! Ils explosent ! _Aya éclatait de rire, tandis que les participants portèrent automatiquement leurs mains aux colliers qu'ils n'avaient pas encore remarqués, une lueur d'effroi s'installant peu à peu dans leurs regards. _Si vous vous demandez comment vous pourrez vous tuer, alors que vous n'avez rien, rassurez-vous, vous aurez en votre possession une arme, défini au hasard, ainsi qu'un sac de survit, comprenant des vivres, une carte et une boussole_. _Toutes les 6h, il y aura un rapport, fait par votre supérieur, qui vous annoncera les morts, ainsi que certaines zones interdites, d'où l'utilité de votre carte. Si vous vous trouvez dans une zone interdite, le collier s'activera. Pour en revenir au collier, justement. Il est imperméable, alors rien ne sert de tenter de le noyer. Il possède un capteur, qui nous informe de votre rythme cardiaque et de votre position, en temps réel. Si vous tentez de l'enlever, il explosera._

_-Démonstration. _L'interrompit Kitagawa, qui avait saisi la petite manette qui était dans sa poche, l'activant en visant le collier d'Aya. »

Plusieurs « _bip » _stridents retentirent, en même temps qu'une lumière rouge clignotait sur l'avant. Aya commença à paniquer, n'ayant pas imaginé que la situation pouvait dégénérer comme ça, la condamnant. Elle sauta du bureau, et accrocha son regard paniqué à celui de Kitagawa, puis se tournant vers les chanteurs, réclamant silencieusement une aide quelconque. Cependant, les 17 participants étaient pour l'instant trop choqués de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, et de ce qui se passait actuellement sous leurs yeux pour réagir. _Et puis en plus, elle l'avait bien dis qu'on ne pouvait pas l'enlever. _Aya agrippa le collier de ses deux mains, tirant dessus de toutes ses forces, dans un espoir fou. Bien vite, les bips cessèrent, et tout le monde bloqua sa respiration. D'un coup, le collier explosa, faisant basculer la tête de la jeune femme en arrière, dans un jet puissant de sang, avant que son corps ne s'écroule.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se remettre de ce à quoi ils venaient d'assister, que la porte de la pièce s'ouvrait, faisant entrer une vingtaine de militaire, armé de mitraillettes, tirant un chariot rempli de différents sacs. Les membres de la Johnny's reculèrent tous en même temps, se tassant au fond de la pièce. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait prononcer un mot.

« -_Avant que vous ne partiez, je vais vous annoncer les zones interdites pour les prochaines heures, évitez de vous retrouver dessus le moment venu, et mémorisez-les pour pouvoir les écrire sur vos cartes une fois que vous aurez votre sac. Donc : à 13h : C6. A 14h : B7. A 15h : E1. A 16h : F4. A 17h : C8. A 18h : D3. Je vais vous appeler un par un, et vous vous dirigerez vers ces hommes qui vous donneront vos sacs, qui contiennent vos vivres et votre arme._ Annonça Kitagawa, résigné._ Garçon 1, groupe 1 : Akanishi Jin. »_

Johnny accrocha son regard à celui de Jin, qui était désormais plein de haine. Haine dirigeait vers son patron, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait fait ça, mais aussi envers ce « jeu ». Il s'avança vers les militaires, ne lâchant pas Johnny-san du regard, et rattrapa le sac qu'on lui lançait sans aucune difficulté, partant rapidement dans le couloir, cassant ainsi le contact entre lui et son boss.

« -_Garçon 2, groupe 1 : Kamenashi Kazuya. »_

Kame partit rapidement en direction des hommes, attrapant son sac, et partant en courant pour retrouver Jin, un peu plus loin.

« -_Garçon 3, groupe 1 : Tanaka Koki. Garçon 4, groupe 1 : Nakamaru Yuichi. Garçon 5, groupe 1 : Tatsuya Ueda. Garçon 6, groupe 1 : Junnosuke Taguchi. »_

Tous les membres de KAT-TUN étaient rentrés dans le jeu. Et Johnny se sentait de plus en plus mal.

« -_Garçon 1, groupe 2 : Yamashita Tomohisa. Garçon 2, groupe 2 : Nishikido Ryô. Garçon 3, groupe 2 : Tegoshi Yuya. __Garçon 4, groupe 2 : Masuda Takahisa. Garçon 5, groupe 2 : Kato Shigeaki. Garçon 6, groupe 2 : Koyama Keiichiro. »_

Chacun des NewS était parti sans un regard pour Johnny Kitagawa, et sans se retourner.

« -_Garçon 1, groupe 3 : Jun Matsumoto. Garçon 2, groupe 3 : Ohno Satoshi. Garçon 3, groupe 3 : Sakurai Sho. Garçon 4, groupe 3 : Aiba Masaki. Garçon 5, groupe 3 : Ninomiya Kazunari. »_

Et c'est avec l'appel du dernier membre d'Arashi que le jeu commença, et que Kitagawa se rendit compte de son acte.

Le jeu était lancé, et ça, ils l'avaient tous bien compris. Ils s'étaient tous séparés, parfois seuls, en duos, ou en petits groupes. Junnosuke, Ueda, Jun, Koki et Nakamaru étaient chacun partis de leurs côtés, Koki et Nakamaru se cherchant mutuellement. Les Arashi restèrent groupés, cherchant un endroit où se réfugier le temps de trouver une solution, Tegoshi, Masuda, Kato et Koyama étaient, eux-aussi, ensemble, à la recherche des deux autres membres de leur groupe, Yamapi et Ryo, qui étaient à quelques mètres d'eux, seulement. Mais ils étaient occupés à trouver un moyen de s'échapper de là, ne voulant pas avoir à suivre les règles de ce jeu des plus barbares. Jin et Kame, eux, avaient rapidement trouvé une petite grotte, près d'une des plages, espérant que personne ne les trouve. Ils étaient partis rapidement après avoir été appelé, Jin ayant attendu Kame à la sortie du bâtiment. Ils avaient marché rapidement, se disant que si l'île était habitée il y a quelques jours, il devait y avoir des habitations, ou au moins des abris. Tous les mots de la jeune femme tournaient en boucles dans leurs têtes, les effrayants de plus en plus à chaque fois. Kame avait finalement aperçut la grotte de loin, et ils avaient couru s'y réfugier.

Elle n'était pas énorme, mais elle leur suffisait. _En même temps, c'est une grotte, pas un manoir. _Ils avaient posé leurs sacs, découvrant leurs armes. Jin avait hérité d'un fusil à pompe, et Kame d'une faucille. Ce dernier, dépité par sa découverte, s'était rassuré en se disant que Jin serait là pour le protéger, comme il l'avait promis, quelques minutes plus tôt.

«-_Et si on entrait dans le jeu ? _Demanda brusquement Kame, alors que les premiers coups de feu retentissaient au loin.

-_Quoi ? _Rétorqua son meilleur ami, refusant tout simplement d'entrer dans le jeu de leur patron.

-_Soit on meurt, soit on tue, c'est bien ça ? Moi, je refuse de mourir._

_-Mais Kame ... C'est ... Tu ... Non.»_

Ils s'affrontèrent un moment du regard, aucun d'eux ne voulant lâcher l'affaire, mais Jin se rendit finalement à l'évidence. _De toutes façon, soit ils se tuaient entre eux, soit ces putains de colliers les élimineraient tous. Alors autant se battre avec un espoir d'en sortir vivant, même s'il était faible._ Ce fut sur cette pensée que Jin détourna le regard, regardant le sol, en soupirant, et que Kame afficha un sourire satisfait, vite remballé quand il se souvint de ce pourquoi il avait gagné. _En quoi on pouvait être satisfait d'entrer en guerre ?_

Dans un premier temps, ils partirent en excursion, d'abord pour se faire des repères sur l'île, mais aussi dans l'espoir de rencontrer des personnes pour faire équipe, et en éliminer déjà quelques-uns.

De leur côté, Yamapi et Ryo étaient au bord d'une des plages, en pleine dispute.

« -_Je refuse d'y participer ! Alors si t'es pas d'accord, tue-moi maintenant, vu qu'apparemment tu auras aucun remord à te servir de ton arme !_

_-Pi, arrête tes conneries ! Je t'ai juste dis qu'on avait pas le choix. Et que de toutes façons, tôt ou tard, tout le monde se retournera contre tout le monde, alors autant prendre de l'avance, au lieu de se faire tuer parce que monsieur veut pas sauver sa peau !_

_-Alors vas-y, sauve ta peau. Regarde, je suis sans défense, tu peux m'avoir facilement. Oh, peut être que tu préfèrerais un peu d'action pour le faire ?_

_-Yamashita, je t'ai dit d'arrêter ! Si je comptais te tuer, tu penses que je prendrais la peine de débattre avec toi pour que tu participe ?_

_-Mais t'as entendu la même chose que moi, non ? S'il y a plus d'un survivant à la fin, tous les restants mourront. Alors au final, tu seras bien obligé de le faire, non ? »_

Ryo ne trouvait rien à répondre, son ami et leader l'ayant bloqué, mais jamais il ne pourrait le tuer. _Ni lui, ni Tegoshi._ Telle était la promesse qu'il s'était fait, au début du jeu. Il remercia un bon nombre de fois mentalement Kame et Jin de faire leur apparition à ce moment précis, espérant sincèrement qu'il l'aiderait à faire entendre raison à Yamapi.

« -_Pi-chan ? Ryo-kun ? Un problème ? _Questionna Jin, alors qu'ils avançaient toujours, à quelques mètres les uns des autres.

-_ Pi qui refuse de comprendre que si on ne fait rien, on se fera tuer._

_-Oh ben tiens, vous êtes pas amis pour rien. _Soupira Kame, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-_Crétin. _Lui répondit Jin. _Bref, Pi-chan, je comprends ta position, mais honnêtement, tu vois une autre solution ?_

_-Mais au final, on sera obligé de se tuer, même de tuer nos plus proches amis, ou alors on explosera tous._

_-Justement, ça devrait te servir pour te motiver à te battre._

_-Dequoi ? De tuer mes meilleurs potes ?_

_-Non, de gagner pour eux si jamais ils se font avoir. De les venger, et de gagner. »_

Ryo et Kame restèrent sans voix en voyant que Jin avait réussi à clouer le bec à Yamapi. Personne d'autres n'en était capable, tellement ce dernier était têtu.

« -_Mais, et si…_

_-Mais rien, Pi-chan. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de prendre ton arme, ton sac, et d'aller tuer le maximum de gens possible, et de sauver ta peau jusqu'à la dernière minute, pour que tu rentres chez toi. »_

Jin fixait durement Yamapi, et celui-ci finit par baisser la tête en soupirant, acceptant ainsi de participer à ce « jeu ».

« -_Sinon, pour le début, on pourrait s'entraider, non ? _Enchaina Jin alors que Kame et Ryo ne se remettaient toujours pas de l'influence qu'il avait sur Yamapi.

-_Euh, comment ça ? _Demanda Ryo après s'être reprit.

-_Je sais pas, faire équipe pendant un certain temps…_

_-On pourrait unis nos deux groupes pour éliminer Arashi. »_

La proposition de Kame laissa un silence pesant flotter. Pas qu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord, juste que cette phrase leur montré l'ampleur de la situation. Ils étaient tous amis, plus ou moins proche, mais ils allaient devoir établir des stratégies pour se tuer.

« -_On peut se donner jusqu'à cette nuit pour retrouver tous les membres de nos groupes, et on se retrouve ici-même, tous ensemble pour établir le plan. _Proposa Yamashita, ayant enfin relevé sa tête, et surprenant ses 3 amis. »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, et se séparèrent à nouveau pour rassembler leurs groupes.

Deux heures étaient passés depuis que les quatre amis s'étaient séparés, et du côté de Jin et Kame, s'était le calme plat. Ils avaient parcouru une bonne partie de l'île, et n'avaient trouvé personne, du moins personne de leur groupe. Pour les autres personnes qu'ils croisèrent, ils se cachaient, au cas où certains soient déjà bien entrés dans le jeu, et au souvenir des coups de feux entendu plus tôt, il n'y avait aucun doute.

Yamapi et Ryo, de leurs côtés, avaient au contraire réussi à réunir tout le groupe. Pas bien compliqué en même temps, les 4 autres membres étaient restés ensemble et étaient eux aussi à la recherche du leader et de son meilleur ami. Yamapi leurs exposa la situation, et après quelques hésitations, tous les membres suivirent leur leader une nouvelle fois, lui faisant confiance aveuglement.

Taguchi, de son côté, s'était trouvé un petit endroit, à l'abri de tout, où il pourrait se reposer, afin de prendre des forces, et arriver au bout de ce « jeu » des plus horrible. Il faisait d'ailleurs la sieste, en ce moment même, ne se doutant pas de ce qui arrivait d'ici quelques secondes. En effet, en plein sommeil réparateur, libérateur, il ne s'était pas réveillé à temps, pour fuir la zone dans laquelle il était, et qui venait de passer en zone interdite. Dans son sommeil, il n'avait pas entendu son collier se déclencher, ou plutôt, il n'en comprit pas le sens immédiatement.

_Bip. Bip. Bip._

Les bruits stridents se rapprochèrent au fur et à mesure que Junno se rendait compte du problème. Il s'insultait, s'engueulait. _Comment pouvait-on être aussi bête ? S'endormir en pleine bataille ? Ne pas vérifier les zones ? _Il ne se comprenait pas, mais il n'avait pas le temps de penser. Il devait trouver une solution, et vite. Les bips, en plus de lui vriller les tympans, le paniquait de plus en plus, l'empêchant de penser convenablement.

_Bip. Bip. Bip._

L'instinct de survie agissant, il tira de toutes ses forces sur les côtés du collier, espérant le faire céder. N'y parvenant pas, et ne voulant pas ressentir la douleur d'une explosion, ni savoir quand il arriverait, il courra jusqu'à son sac, à quelques mètres, et en sorti son arme.

_Bip. Bip. Bip._

Il braqua le canon de l'arme vers lui.

_Bip. Bip. Bip._

Il le posa à l'emplacement de son cœur, sentant les larmes lui monter. _Il ne voulait pas ça. Il ne voulait pas mourir._

_Bip. Bip. Bip._

Il entreprit de respirer fortement, et de tirer quand il voudrait, après, mais il n'en eût pas le temps.

_Bip._

L'alarme s'arrêta. Le silence prit place, figeant le jeune homme de terreur. Le collier explosa. Sa tête se détacha de son corps, partant sur quelques mètres. Le reste du corps s'écroula dans un bruit sourd.

_La première victime de ce jeu._

Kame & Jin, non loin du lieu du drame, entendirent la soudaine explosion, et après s'être concerté du regard ils partirent rapidement vers l'origine du bruit. Arrivé sur place, ils se stoppèrent devant la grande pleine et ne virent pas tout de suite le corps de Junno, à quelques mètres d'eux.

_« -Oh putain de merde. »_

C'est Kame qui aperçut en premier le corps de son ami et il s'approcha lentement de lui. Jin, ayant suivi son regard précédemment lui emboitait le pas, n'osant pas croire ce qu'il voyait.

_« -Oh putain de merde. »_

Kame était tellement horrifié, qu'il n'était pas capable de prononcer autre chose. Incapable de penser, même. Voulant échapper à cette vision des plus horribles, il releva et dévia le regard. Malheureusement, il tomba sur quelque chose qu'il aurait voulu éviter.

_« -Oh putain de ... »_

Lentement, Kame s'approchait de la tête de Junno, comme si elle allait l'attaquer. Arrivé devant cette dernière, Kame s'accroupit, et orienta son visage vers Jin, qui fixait le corps sans tête de Junno, ou plutôt le vide qu'il y avait, à la place de sa tête.

_« -Jin ... »_

Kame avait presque murmuré son prénom, mais l'interpellé l'entendit tout de même et releva son regard vers son ami, tombant sur la tête. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour qu'il parte en courant vers un buisson et y recrache tout ce qu'il avait dans le ventre.

Kame partit fouiller dans le sac de Junno, pour lui prendre ses bouteilles d'eaux. Il en rangea une, et amena la deuxième à Jin, afin qu'il puisse se ressaisir.

Une fois les deux jeunes hommes remis de leurs émotions, Kame alla chercher le révolver de Junno, et le rangea aussi dans son sac. _Ça pourrait peut-être servir. _Jin, un peu plus loin, vit son geste et, même s'il n'appréciait pas, il ne dit rien, patientant simplement le temps que Kame ne revienne à ses côtés pour qu'ils retournent à leur recherche.

« -_Je vous salue tous, il est 18 heures, c'est l'heure de votre premier rapport. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que vous y mettez pas du votre. Nombre de mort : 1. Junnosuke Taguchi. Je vous rappelle que vous n'avez pas d'autres choix que jouer, si vous voulez sauver votre vie. Les futures zones interdites : à 19h : E4. A 20h : B3. A 21h : F6. A 22h : A8. A 23h : F3. A minuit : C2.»_

_Au moins les choses sont claires. _Voilà ce qui résonnait dans la plupart des pensées des participants. Les Arashi, toujours regroupés, encaissèrent facilement la nouvelle de la mort de Junno. Ils n'étaient pas forcément très proches de lui, et dans l'optique du jeu, ça faisait un risque en moins. Les NewS restèrent choqués que déjà une personne soit morte, et surtout Junno. Du coté de KAT-TUN, les réactions différés. Jin et Kame revirent leur découverte, un peu plus tôt, Nakamaru se demanda comment Junno avait pu se faire avoir si facilement, Koki lui n'en fut pas étonné, et Ueda paniqua en se rendant compte de l'importance de ce qui se passait, en ce moment.

Une fois la nuit tombé, un petit regroupement était fait au bord de plage. Yamashita, Ryo, Tegoshi, Takahisa, Shigeaki, Keiichiro, Jin, Kame et Nakamaru.

En effet, après qu'ils soient repartit dans leur quête, Kame et Jin n'ont pas tardé à tomber sur Nakamaru. Ils avaient bien passé 30 minutes pour le convaincre de se joindre à eux, et de suivre les règles de jeu. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que Nakamaru n'avait pas vraiment accepté, même pas du tout. La seule raison pour laquelle il avait accepté, était qu'il aurait ainsi plus de chances de trouver Koki. Surtout qu'ils le cherchaient aussi. Mais Koki n'avait pas été vu, de même qu'Ueda. Les deux leaders de KAT-TUN n'avaient dit à personne ce qu'ils avaient vu ce qui était arrivé à Junno, encore trop choqués pour en parler.

« -_Vous avez vraiment regardé partout ?_

_-Ben ouais … Mais en même temps, rien ne les empêches de bouger, eux aussi. L'île est quand même grande, c'est un jeu sans fin si on se cherche tout le temps. _Rétorqua Kame, répondant à Keiichiro.

« -_Au moins, vous vous êtes là … Faut qu'on mette le plan en__ place, et si on recroise__ Koki ou Ueda par la suite, on les mettra au courant. »_

Les discussions allèrent bon train, chacun faisant part d'une idée, les autres évaluant si oui ou non c'était faisable. La manipulation fut proposée plusieurs fois. Une de celles qui était gardée étant de leurs faires croire à une alliance, comme celles que eux faisaient en ce moment, et de finalement tous les tuer. _Radical. _Ou alors de partir ensemble les chercher, ou même en plusieurs petits groupes, et de leurs tomber dessus. Neuf contre cinq, c'était plus que facile.

Levant la tête pour vérifier que personne n'était dans les environs, Nakamaru fronça les sourcils, pensant voir une forme, au loin. La nuit ne l'aidant pas vraiment à distinguer les choses, il attira l'attention de Kame en lui tapant légèrement dans l'épaule. Ce dernier releva les yeux vers son ami, et suivit son regard, se redressant en voyant lui aussi une forme. Une forme qui rapidement devint une silhouette, très rapidement.

Nakamaru eut à peine le temps de crier à tout le monde de se cacher, que des coups de feux retentirent, faisant réagir tout le monde, ou presque. Jin, Kame et Yamapi coururent se mettre à l'abri dans les arbres à quelques mètres d'eux, Ryo les avait suivi, mais fit demi-tour pour aller chercher Tegoshi, tétanisé par la peur, et l'entraina avec lui dans la forêt, Keiichiro, Takahisa et Shigeaki furent tués sur le coup, l'intrus tirant comme un fou avec sa mitraillette. Nakamaru, lui, se saisit de la sienne rapidement et tira un peu partout, paniqué à l'idée d'être le prochain, et terrorisé devant les trois corps sans vie autour de lui. L'inconnu s'écroula au sol, et Nakamaru stoppa ses tirs, réalisant lentement ce qu'il venait de faire. _Il avait tué __quelqu'un. Il avait ôté la vie. _Choqué et dégouté de son geste, il lâcha son arme et partit en courant, dans le sens opposé, pour fuir à tout prix cette réalité.

Kame, Jin, Yamapi, Ryo et Tegoshi se regardaient, n'entendant plus un bruit, et au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils sortirent de leur cachette, et observèrent le tableau macabre qui s'imposait à eux. Ils s'approchèrent ensemble des corps, et furent choqués de constater que la personne responsable de cette tuerie était un de leurs amis les plus proches. Yamapi, Ryo et Tegoshi se rapprochèrent des corps des ex-membres de leur groupe, ne se rendant pas vraiment compte de ce qui venait de se passer, tandis que Kame et Jin restèrent debout, à fixer le corps de Koki, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait agi ainsi.

« -_C'est pas l'arme de Nakamaru ? »_

La voix de Ryo brisa le silence qui s'était installé après les coups de feux, et tous tournèrent leurs têtes vers la dite arme. Ryo s'en approcha, et la prit, se retournant ensuite vers les autres. Il put ainsi voir que Tegoshi partait en marchant, en direction de la forêt, l'arme de Takahisa dans les mains. Il partit pour le rattraper, mais quand il arriva au niveau de Yamapi, celui-ci le retient par le poignet.

« -_ Ryo-chan, laisse-le. Il en a besoin. »_

Ryo se plia à regret sous les ordres de son leader, et regarda tout de même Tegoshi disparaitre dans l'épaisse forêt, en espérant qu'il s'en sortirait.

Nakamaru, lui, s'était finalement arrêter, n'arrivant plus à respirer tant il était essoufflé, et il était désormais assis sur un tronc d'arbre, réfléchissant encore à l'acte qu'il avait commis, se demandant comment Koki réagirait en l'apprenant, quand il entendit du mouvement dans les feuillages proche de lui. Il se leva d'un bond, observant tous les coins qu'il pouvait, se retournant plusieurs fois, quand finalement, son regard rencontra Tegoshi, debout, face à lui, à seulement quelques mètres, pointant son arme sur lui. La panique l'envahit quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait laissé son arme sur la plage.

Yuya, de son coté, était dans une rage folle, débordant de haine, d'avoir vu la moitié de son groupe se faire tuer aussi simplement. A défaut de pouvoir en détester qu'un, le responsable de ce carnage, il avait décidé de détester tout le monde, et de tous les tuer, pour les venger. Dans une tentative folle de survie, Nakamaru partit rapidement en courant, derrière lui, voyant que Tegoshi n'agissait pas. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est le coup de feu qui partit, envoyant la balle directement dans son abdomen. Il s'écroula au sol, le souffle court, totalement noyé dans la douleur. Il n'arrivait à penser qu'à Koki, qu'il n'aura pas trouvé, et aux bruits de pas, qu'il entendait et qui s'approchait lentement de lui. _J'espère que Koki gagnera, pour nous. _Fut sa dernière pensée avant que Tegoshi n'appuie une nouvelle fois sur la gâchette, visant l'arrière de la tête de Maru, abrégeant ainsi son agonie.

Après un dernier soupir, Tegoshi se retourna et partit à la quête de nouvelles victimes, un sentiment de satisfaction l'envahissant en pensant qu'il avait, d'une certaine manière, vengé ses amis.

« -_Bonsoir tout le monde. Il est minuit, et le bilan est encourageant ! 5 morts, dans la dernière heure seulement. Je commençais à m'ennuyer. Ordre chronologique : __Garçon 4, groupe 2 : Masuda Takahisa. Garçon 5, groupe 2 : Kato Shigeaki. Garçon 6, groupe 2 : Koyama Keiichiro. Garçon 3, groupe 1 : Tanaka Koki. Garçon 4, groupe 1 : Nakamaru Yuichi. Bonne nuit à tous, et ne lâchez pas l'affaire. Les zones interdites, pour les prochaines heures, sont : à 1h : F5. A 2h : B9. A 3h : A8. A 4h : C6. A 5h : C9. A 6h : D1. »_

Tegoshi, toujours en marche, serra les poings aux noms des victimes, et sa rage se décupla. De leur côté, les Arashi, partit en excursion pour finalement finir ce jeu le plus vite possible, furent surpris d'entendre que visiblement, les autres participants ne les avaient pas attendu pour ça. A ce rythme-là, les trois jours seront de trop. _Encore faudra-t-il être toujours vivant pour en voir la fin. _Pensa Jun, en bout de file de son groupe, tandis qu'ils cherchaient les autres groupes. Il était bien conscient qu'une fois leurs amis des autres groupes vaincus, ils devront s'entre-tuer entre eux, et c'est là que ça deviendra plus dur.

Sur la plage, plus personne ne parlait. Ils étaient restés au même endroit, ne sachant pas quoi dire, pas quoi faire, et au final, une nouvelle bombe avait été lâchée. _Tegoshi était partit tuer Nakamaru, et avait réussi._ Redirigeant son regard sur Koki, Kame se rendit compte d'un point qu'il n'avait pas encore compris, jusqu'alors. Nakamaru aurait tué Koki ? Il ne l'en croyait clairement pas capable. Tous se rendaient finalement compte de ce qui se produisait. Cette scène, à laquelle ils venaient d'assister, ça n'était que le début de leur enfer. Un avant-gout, des prochaines heures. Une préparation à un avenir plus proche qu'ils ne l'auraient voulu. Kame parvient même à la pensée que si Nakamaru n'avait pas hésité à tirer sur Koki, alors tout le monde en était capable. Même Jin. Il commençait à avoir peur qu'en incrustant sa façon de penser à celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami, celui-ci ne lui fasse à l'envers, et l'élimine alors qu'il ne s'y attendrait pas.

« -_Faudrait qu'on trouve un endroit tranquille, pour se reposer un peu. _La voix de Yamapi brisa le silence pesant qui s'était installé, tandis que Jin lui répondait.

-_Avec Kame on a trouvé une sorte de grotte, pas loin. Ça sera amplement suffisant pour cette nuit. »_

Sans plus attendre, les quatre amis partirent, Yamapi et Ryo s'appropriant les armes restantes de leurs anciens amis avant de partir affronter leurs ennemies, ne se retournant pas une seule fois, avec pour seul objectif la vengeance et la victoire, par tous les moyens.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à destination, et c'est dans le silence le plus total qu'ils s'approprièrent les lieux. Ils se couchèrent à même le sol, prenant leurs sacs comme oreiller d'appoint. Les minutes passèrent, devenant des heures, et Kame ne parvenait toujours pas à trouver le repos, tant ses pensées était actives. Il décida alors de se lever, et de partir prendre l'air, pour mettre ses idées au clair, une bonne fois pour toute, prenant tout de même l'arme qu'il avait prit à Junno avec lui, par simple sécurité.

Il s'éloigna de l'abri sur plusieurs mètres, et s'arrêta face à l'océan, s'asseyant à quelques centimètres de la limite des vagues. Le bruit des vagues l'avait toujours apaisé, mais l'atmosphère étouffante de l'île rendait ce son déstabilisant, une présence dans son dos, Kame se retourna brusquement, dégainant son arme, surprenant l'intrus.

« -_Oh, détend toi, c'est moi. »_

Kame baissa son arme, et se remit face à l'étendue d'eau, laissant Ryo s'asseoir à ses côtés.

_« - Je dormais__ pas n__on plus, et je t'ai vu te lever__. Je me suis dit que tu serais pas contre un peu de compagnie._

_- Je sais pas comment Yamapi et Jin font pour dormir comme ça, après ce qui vient de se pa__s__ser._

_- Chacun réagis à sa manière. Eux, visiblement, ils se réfu__gient dans le sommeil. Toi t'es s__u__rement comme moi, à tout retourner dans tous les sens, pour trouver une solution. _

_- Tu me fais peur._

_- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que tu dis vrai. _Avoua Kame, arrachant ainsi un léger sourire à Ryo, qui semblait tout de même faux.

_- Vu qu'on est dans la confession ... Je ne pense pas qu'il y ai vraiment de solutions, actue__l__lement._

_-Je ne pense pas non plus. Au final, on est que des pantins, il le sait très bien._

_- Kitagawa ?_ Demanda Ryo, après quoi Kame hocha la tête, acquissant.

_-Il l'a toujours fait. A vouloir montrer qu'on était à ses ordres. Là, il pouvait pas mieux le montrer qu'en nous condamnant à__ la__ mort. En gros, nos vies sont dans ses mains, on co__n__trôle rien._

_-Tu penses bizarrement. Mas dans le fond, je te rejoins._

_- Non, c'est juste que depuis le lancement de cette merde, je réfléchis beaucoup, et je me rends compte d'un tas de chose. »_

Un léger silence s'installa, tandis que les deux jeunes hommes fixaient l'horizon face à eux, chacun dans leurs pensées.

_« - T'as une idée de ce qu'il faut faire ?_

_-Participer._

_- On pourra pas gagner à quatre._

_- J'ai pas non plus dit que ça serait possible. Mais pour la victoire, tout est dans la stratégie._

_-Explique._

_- Tu veux gagner ?_

_- Biensûr. Qui ne-_

_- Je te demande juste de répo__ndre franchement, ce qui te vient directement par la tête, répond que par oui, ou par non. Tu veux gagner ?_

_-Oui._

_-Tu te sens capable de tuer ?_

_-Oui._

_-Tu serais prêt à tout ?_

_-Oui._

_-Tu penses que tu pourras tuer Jin ?_

_- Oui. »_

Ryo n'ajouta rien, reportant son regard sur l'océan, laissant Kame se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. De son coté, Kame ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu dire une telle chose. Il cherchait à tout prix un moyen de se rassurer, de se prouver qu'il ne l'avait pas vraiment pensé. Que jamais il ne penserait tuer Jin. Mais les faits étaient là. Si il devait tuer Jin pour sauver sa peau, il le ferait. Biensûr, il aurait des regrets, mais sur le moment, il n'hésiterait pas. L'angoisse qui lui était venu quand il avait comprit que Koki avait été tué par son ami le plus proche était toujours présente, se faisant de plus en plus forte, et Kame devenait de plus en plus méfiant, envers tout le monde. Ca ne l'aidait donc pas à se détendre.

« -_Et toi, tu tuerais Yamashita ?_

_- A la fin, on n'aura pas le choix._

_-Répond que par oui, ou par non._

_-Oui._

_-Même tuer Tegoshi ? Les deux ?_

_-…_

_-Ouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Sinon, on peut essayer de s'allier, pour s'assurer d'être présent, au combat final._

_-Alors tu rentres à fond dedans ?_

_- Comme tu l'as dit, on n'a pas le choix._

_-Faudra que je fasse quoi, dans ton alliance ?_

_-Que tu tue Yamapi._

_-C'est tout ?_

_-Ouais. Enfin les autres aussi, si tu les trouves, mais occupe-toi de Yamapi, aussi. Je ferais Tegoshi et Jin. _Déballa Kame, voyant très bien Ryo se tendre, à la mention de la mort de Tegoshi. _Mec, au moins t'auras pas à le faire. Y'a pas d'autres solutions. _

_-Pourquoi tu veux tuer Jin ? Pourquoi tu me le donne pas ?_

_-Parce qu' aussi fou que ça peut être, j'ai pas envie de laisser quelqu'un d'autre le faire._

_-Je crois qu'il faut mieux pas que j'essaie de te comprendre. Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu as __pr__é__vu__, dans ton plan__,__ en gros. Enfin si t'y a pensé …_

_-Oui, je l'avais en tête avant de sortir, mais à ce moment je me voyais plus le faire avec Jin. Bref. Faut qu'on soit discret, sinon ça pourrait se retourner contre nous. _

_-On peut définir le rôle de chacun maintenant, et ensuite on limite nos discussions…_

_-J'y ai pensé. Faudrait qu'on se sépare, aussi, à un moment._

_-Je peux prétendre m'éloigner pour je ne sais quelle raison, et tu emmènes Pi et Jin avec toi en disant que je vous retrouverez. _

_-Tu situe à peu près le centre de l'île, sur ta carte ?_

_-Je suis pas con, non plus.._

_-Je m'en doute, je voulais juste m'assurer, détends toi … Donc on se donne rendez-vous un peu avant midi, au milieu de l'île ? Histoire de faire le point. _

_- Tu penses pas que Pi et Jin vont nous suivre ?_

_-T'es dans la Johnny's, tu dois être prêt à l'improvisation, non ?_

_-Non mais par contre je commence à me demander si toi t'en fais vraiment partit. De l'improvisation ? A la Johnny's ?_

_-Ouais, bon, d'accord. Mais tu vois où je veux en venir ?_

_-Ouais, en gros t'as rien prévu, et on se démerde. Mais ça me va, j'accepte ta proposition. »_

Kame ne répondit que par un hochement de tête, puis se leva après un dernier soupir, repartant dans leur abri pour réessayer de s'endormir. Ryo, lui, ne voyait même pas l'intérêt d'essayer, il savait d'avance qu'il n'y parviendrait pas, et que Kame n'y arriverait pas non plus. C'est donc pour ça qu'il se leva aussi, mais prit son arme, qu'il avait déposé quelques mètres derrière, se doutant que Kame serait sur ses gardes, et partit voyager sur l'ile, à la recherche de sa première victime.

Ueda, de son côté, marchait toujours. Il n'avait fait que ça, depuis le début du jeu. Il se disait que rester à la même place était trop risqué, qu'il risquerait de se faire attraper facilement, et avec l'arme qu'il avait eut, il ne pourrait pas vraiment se défendre. _Il ne pouvait pa__s attaquer, non plus._ Il n'avait comme choix que d'attendre. Mais attendre quoi ? Il ne le savait pas. Il avait entendu les rapports, entendu les coups de feu. Il avait même vu le carnage des NewS, causé par Koki. Il était avec Koki, juste avant qu'il ne passe à l'attaque, mais voyant comment Koki s'était fait avoir, il avait prit la fuite.

Il marchait à travers l'île, il était surement déjà passé aux mêmes endroits plusieurs fois, il avait même aperçut plusieurs fois les Arashi, faisant rapidement demi-tour, après. Il restait à l'affut du moindre bruit, craignant de tomber sur n'importe qui. _En même temps, il n'allait pas faire de mal à beaucoup de monde, avec sa paire de jumelle._ Rageur, il envoya son point dans l'arbre présent à côté de lui au moment-même, ne se souciant pas de la douleur que son geste entraina. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu beaucoup de chance, dans sa vie, auparavant. Allant même jusqu'à se faire abandonner dans les montagnes, étant enfant … Mais de là à se retrouver avec une paire de jumelle, en pleine guerre, fallait le faire, quand même.

Entendant un bruit, dans les fourrages sur sa gauche, Ueda se refugia dans des buissons, à sa droite, et se mit à observer voulant voir qui était là, grâce à un léger espace, dans les feuillages. Quelques minutes plus tard, ne voyant aucunes activités, il se décida à retourner sur son chemin, pensant qu'un animal quelconque, ou même le vent, avait produit ce son. Mais en se redressant, il n'avait pas senti la présence derrière lui, juste dans son dos, à quelques centimètres à peine. Présence qui rapprocha son arme d'Ueda, n'ayant qu'à avancer légèrement son bras, pour que l'électricité paralyse son corps, et lui fasse perdre conscience.

Lorsqu'Ueda se réveilla, il se sentait étrange. Comme vide, mais à la fois excité. Comme si il était enveloppé dans une boule de coton. Ou que son âme était séparée de son corps. Mais il n'en était rien. Il était bien vivant, dans cette pièce sombre et humide, sans aucun repère, ni souvenir de comment il était arrivé là. Il voulut se lever, mais à peine fut-il en appuie sur son bras droit, qu'il retomba sur le sol, ne parvenant pas à soulever son poids.

_Une porte qui claque. Un faible rayon de lumière. Des bruits de pas._

C'est ce qui fait qu'Ueda se redressa, et fit face à la porte toujours ouverte, le laissant voir une silhouette l'approcher, mais ne lui permettant pas encore de l'identifier, à cause du contre-jour. Cependant, la silhouette arriva rapidement à sa hauteur, et il sentit bien le frisson le parcourir quand il reconnut la personne. _Il avait perdu. Il ne sortira pas d'ici._

Les pensées d'Ueda étaient en total accord avec celles de son séquestreur. Jamais il ne le laisserait vivre plus longtemps. Par alors que l'occasion était si belle … Il avait rêvé d'arriver à ce moment depuis tellement de mois, tellement d'années, qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser cette opportunitée passer. Mais avant de l'abattre comme la vulgaire et pathétique chose qu'il était, il allait s'amuser un peu, voulant voir ce que les armes qu'il avait récupéré jusqu'ici pouvaient lui permettre de faire.

Il s'approcha encore un peu du corps de sa victime, et savoura pleinement la lueur de panique présente dans son regard.

« _- Ryo-chan … Je t'en supplie … »_

Les suppliques d'Ueda énervèrent Ryo. _Vraiment pathétique._ Pensa-t-il sur le moment. Le ton de sa voix s'était fait aussi suppliant que l'expression de son visage. Et le visage d'Ueda, c'était bien une des choses qu'il supportait le moins.

Souriant de façon des plus sadique, il glissa sa main dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, et en sortit le tazer qu'il avait utilisé plus tôt. Mais au lieu de s'en servir directement, il refit les réglages. _Il ne voulait pas qu'Ueda reparte dans les vapes, il avait déjà attendu assez longtemps qu'il se réveille._ Il baissa donc la puissance du courant, et l'approcha de la jambe de son prisonnier, alors que celui-ci continuait ses suppliques, gémissant de peur, écartant au maximum son corps de Ryo, et de l'arme.

Mais ce ne fut pas suffisant, et le cri d'Ueda, exprimant toute la douleur qu'il ressentait, combla Ryo d'une joie sans pareil. Il écarta finalement l'arme, et observa Ueda se recroqueviller, gémissant toujours sous la douleur, son visage tordu dans une grimace de souffrance. Le rire de Ryo éclata, provoquant un sursaut chez Ueda, qui craignait pour la suite, implorant tout ce qu'il pouvait que Ryo l'achève dans l'instant. Seulement, Ryo, lui, s'amusait bien de la situation. Il ne voulait pas arrêter maintenant. Il pourrait continuer ainsi des jours, et des jours.

Alors qu'il approchait une nouvelle fois l'engin du corps d'Ueda, visant cette fois le bras, il n'était pas préparé à ce qu'il ait réuni son peu de force, et en profite pour le pousser, et prendre la fuite. Grognant de contrariété, Ryo se releva, balança son arme en travers de la pièce, et rattrapa Ueda en quelques puissantes enjambés, alors que ce dernier avait presque atteint la porte, _sa libération. _Il tendit le bras, et rattrapa son détenu avec la première chose qu'il put attraper. _Son collier._ La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. La lumière clignota, et l'alerte résonna. Ryo et Ueda se regardèrent, choqués de ce qu'il se passait, jusqu'à ce qu'Ueda réagisse.

« -_Tu vas mourir avec moi, salaud ! »_

Hurlant cette phrase avec toute la haine qu'il ressentait envers le responsable de sa mort des plus proches, il s'était accroché à lui, voulant se venger lui-même. Ryo, enfermé dans les bras d'Ueda, laissa la panique agir, et balança un coup de coude dans l'abdomen d'Ueda, lui bloquant la respiration, et défaisant légèrement sa prise, sous la surprise. Il en profita pour se défaire totalement de l'étreinte, alors que la cadence de l'alarme s'emballait de plus en plus, et il projeta le corps de son ennemi contre le mur le plus proche, le sonnant légèrement.

Il partit immédiatement en courant vers la porte, la refermant sur son passage, et colla son dos dessus. Moins de dix secondes passèrent avant que l'explosion ne retentisse, arrachant à Ryo un nouveau sourire satisfait, après quoi il laissa sa tête reposer contre la porte, se remettant doucement de la frayeur qu'il avait eu.

_Tatsuya Ueda : mort, enfin._

La fatigue commençait à le gagner, et il décida alors de partir rapidement, et de retourner dans la grotte, histoire de se reposer, au moins. Il s'éloigna de plusieurs kilomètres, restant sur ses gardes au cas où, mais la nuit noir ne l'aidait en rien à se rassurer. Puis si ça se trouve, Ueda n'était pas tout seul au départ … Finalement, il arriva plus rapidement qu'il ne le pensait à la grotte, mais constata que celle-ci était vidé. Ce qui le rassurait, c'est qu'aucune des affaires de ses amis n'étaient présentes, ils devaient donc être partit à la chasse. Le plan prenait place, maintenant. La fin était proche. Il fit donc demi-tour, et partit dans les bois, pour aller se poser à un endroit précis, au plein milieu de l'île. _Il ne lui restait qu'__à attendre._

« _- Debout tout le monde, il est 6heures. Premier rapport du jour. 1 mort. Garçon 5, Groupe 1 : Tatsuya Ueda. On va dire que vous avez préféré dormir. Les zones interdites sont les suivantes : à 7h : C2. A 8h : E9. A 9h : F 12. A 10h : A6. A __11h : D1. A 12 : E2. »_

Les Arashi, présent sur le sable foulé précédemment par leurs rivaux, les corps des anciens NewS et de Koki étaient là pour le prouver. Corps que Jun fixait tandis que ses amis marquaient les zones dictés par Kitagawa. Ils n'avaient encore trouvé personne, pourtant l'île n'était pas très grande. Cependant, Satoshi était certain d'avoir vu des ombres, plusieurs fois. Mais il avait pas eu le temps de réagir, qu'elles avaient disparus. Les premières fois, il avait pensé à une hallucination, mais il en doutait de plus en plus. C'est pour ça que depuis, il était tendu, scrutant de tous les côtés, ne voulant pas se faire avoir.

Une fois que tous eurent marqués leurs cartes, ils rejoignirent Jun, et reprirent leur exploration, restant encore et toujours groupé. Ils se renfoncèrent dans la foret, marchant lentement, scrutant les environs, quand Masaki, en fin de fil, se sentit tiré vers le côté.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il était maintenu et bâillonné d'une main puissante. Il se sentit trainé sur quelques mètres, relevé, et plaqué, le dos contre un arbre. Il put enfin faire face à son agresseur, et ça serait mentir de dire qu'il n'était pas surprit. Jin, le regard fou, maintenait Masaki par le col de son tee shirt, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait agit ainsi en le voyant, au loin. Il entendit des bruits de pas rapide, dans son dos, et se doutait qu'il s'agissait de Yamapi et de Kame. Ils avaient dû se demander ce qu'il avait eût, pour partir d'un coup, aussi rapidement, arrachant même le pistolet silencieux des mains de Yamapi. En vrai, dans la nuit, il avait comprit que plus vite le jeu serait fini, plus vite il pourrait sortir de cet enfer, et tout oublier. Il avait donc décidé qu'il s'attaquerait d'abord aux Arashi, et aviserait ensuite.

Sentant sa victime tenter de le repousser, il revint sur terre. Masaki avait vraiment pensé être capable de profiter de l'inattention de Jin pour s'enfuir, mais visiblement, ce dernier avait plus de force qu'il ne le laissait paraitre. Un regard dans le dos de son agresseur lui permit de constater que Yamashita et Kame ne lui viendrait pas en aide, et ses amis devaient maintenant être trop loin pour l'entendre, dans l'hypothèse où Jin retirerait sa main, et qu'il pourrait appeler à l'aide. Ses pensées ne purent allez plus loin qu'il ressentit une puissante douleur à l'abdomen, précédé par un léger bruit sourd. Baissant la tête, il put voir que Jin venait de lui tirer dessus à bout portant. Il étouffa son cri dans la main de ce dernier, et sentit des larmes glisser sur ses joues. Relevant le regard, il tomba sur celui de Jin, froid. Ce dernier recula sa main tenant l'arme du corps de Masaki, et se détacha d'un coup de lui, le laissant glisser lentement au sol, et libérant ainsi ses gémissements de douleurs, tandis que son visage n'exprimer que souffrance. Jin se retourna, et rejoignit ses amis, ne se retournant qu'une fois arrivé près d'eux, pour achever sa première victime d'une balle dans la tête.

Du coté des Arashi, ce n'est qu'en arrivant pas loin de leur premier refuge, que Kazunari se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus personne derrière lui.

« -_Stop ! Satoshi, on a perdu Masaki …_

_-Quoi ? Mais il suivait tout à l'heure, non ?_

_-Ouais, mais à y réfléchir j'entendais plus de bruit depuis un moment._

_-Mais si il__ avait voulu partir il nous l'aurait dit ou … Fin il aurait du se faire entendre. _Intervint Sho. »

Les 4 membres restant d'Arashi se regardèrent quelques secondes, puis se mirent d'accord pour retourner sur leurs pas. Chacun d'eux criaient le nom de leur membre disparut, regardant partout où ils pouvaient, quand Satoshi pensa reconnaitre Yamapi, pas très loin. Il fit signe à Jun, Kazunari et Sho de baisser leurs armes, et pointa le leader des NewS du doigt. Ce dernier semblait chercher quelque chose, lui aussi. Satoshi s'approcha, descendant une petite pente, et les trois autres suivirent leur leader, même s'ils n'étaient pas trop rassurés. Satoshi, lui, n'avait aucunes craintes. Yamashita était un des membres de la Johnny's les plus gentils, et il savait que si il avait besoin de quoique ce soit, Yamapi ferait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour l'aider.

«-_Pi-chan ? »_

L'interpellé se retourna, et offrit un sourire aux nouveaux arrivants, qui étaient désormais juste en face de lui. Yamapi eut donc la possibilité de voir le regard de Jun partir dans son dos, et ses yeux s'écarquiller en tombant surement sur le corps de Masaki, resté en bas de l'arbre. Avant que Jun ne puisse avertir ses amis, ou même s'enfuir, Yamashita se baissa d'un coup, surprenant les Arashi, et donnant par la même occasion le signal à Jin et Kame, cachés dans les feuillages qui les entouraient. Jun dirigea directement son regard sur Yamashita, et les coups de feu arrivèrent, puissants. Il vit rapidement leur leader s'écrouler, et prit la fuite, partant rapidement par où ils étaient venus, mais il sentit une main agripper son bras, et en tournant la tête pour voir Sho tenter de s'accrocher à lui pour le suivre, il put aussi voir Kazunari tomber à son tour, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à les suivre. Sachant qu'ils étaient désormais les cibles, Jun attrapa le poignet de son ami et le tira à sa suite, courant plus vite que possible, et ce sur plusieurs mètres.

De retour à l'abri qu'ils avaient quitté plus tôt, pour aller retrouver Masaki, Jun et Sho s'octroyèrent une pause, profitant de celle-ci pour reprendre leur souffle et tenter de se remettre de ce qui venait de se passer.Désormais, les choses étaient claires. _Il fallait se méfier de tout le monde._ Si même Yamapi était traitre, alors tout le monde l'était. Et ça, Jun le comprit rapidement, fixant son regard sur Sho, qui, lui, fixait le vide, retrouvant peu à peu une respiration régulière. Il ne pourrait pas gagner si il le retardait à chaque fois, en s'accrochant à lui comme précédemment. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de continuer avec Sho, si il le menait à une défaite. C'est donc après une légère hésitation qu'il dirigea sa main dans son dos, et sortit son revolver, le pointant sur Sho, qui tourna brusquement sa tête, ayant surement vu son mouvement.

« -_Jun ?__ Mais qu'__est-ce__ que tu fais … »_

La voix de Sho était suppliante, tandis que son visage trahissait toute la peur qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Il pensait que Jun était possédé, tant son attitude était étrange. Outre le fait qu'il s'apprêtait à le tuer de sang-froid, il marchait lentement vers lui, le fixant continuellement_. Il ne semblait vraiment pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. _Et c'était vrai. Ce n'est qu'en entendant la détonation de son arme que Jun retrouva la raison. Il lâcha son arme, choqué, quand il vit Sho, étendu par terre, une balle entre les deux yeux. _Comment avait-il pu le tuer ? Tuer un membre de son groupe ?_

Il avança de quelques pas, afin d'arriver à la hauteur de son ami, et se laissa tomber à genou, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Alors qu'il s'attendait à pleurer, crier, ou une autre réaction dans le genre, il sentit la colère l'envahir. Une soif de vengeance, aussi, pour son groupe qui n'était plus. Mais surtout le besoin de gagner, pour la fierté de ses amis, morts en si peu de temps alors qu'ils se voyaient gagnants, ne pensant pas à un retournement de situation si soudain.

Jin, Kame et Yamapi étaient toujours au même endroit, leurs regards voyageant sur les corps des Arashi, étendus autour d'eux. Normalement, ils auraient dû avoir les quatre membres, mais ils n'avaient pas pensé au fait que Jun avait un assez bon instinct de survie, et surtout qu'il était très réactif.

« -_Faut aller les chercher, __ils ne devraient__ pas être bien loin. _Suggéra Yamapi.

-_Je serais __plus tenter pour aller chercher Ryo, ça sera plus facile à 4 pour les avoirs. _Contra Kame qui, après un coup d'œil discret à sa montre, se rappela de son rendez-vous avec l'absent.

_-On se sépare ? On le trouvera plus vite. _Intervint Jin.

-_Non ! Enfin … __Ça__serait plus pratique si vous restiez ici, au cas où il passerait dans le coin, et comme ça vous pouvez __réfléchir__ à une stratégie, non ? »_

Kame avait répondu un peu trop rapidement, de son point de vue, mais cela ne semblait pas avoir choqué les deux autres, qui hochèrent simplement la tête, ne voulant pas contrarié leur ami.

Il était pas loin d'onze heure, et Kamenashi avait seulement quelques centaines de mètres à parcourir, avant d'atteindre le centre de l'île, où l'attendait Ryo.

« -_Kamenashi-kun, je suis là. »_

Le chuchotement surprit l'interpelé, qui n'avait pas vu les kilomètres passer, mais il n'en laissa rien paraitre, et se décala lentement vers la droite, vérifiant que personne n'était dans les environs. Arrivé face à son complice d'un jour, il lui sourit froidement, avant de s'accroupir en face de lui, déposant sa faucille à coté de ses pieds.

« -_Ryo-chan, tout est bon pour toi ? »_

Ryo hocha la tête, mettant en évidence son pistolet, un Beretta 92, entre lui et Kame.

Kame hocha à son tour la tête, avant qu'ils ne se relèvent ensemble, tombant nez à nez avec Tegoshi, qui les fixait, choqué. Ryo ne réfléchit pas une seconde, son arme toujours à sa main, et tira en pleine tête. Le corps de son ancien ami tomba à ses pieds, et Ryo ne sembla pas comprendre réellement ce qu'il venait de faire. _Le seul qu'il s'était promit de ne pas tuer. Le seul qu'il appréciait vraiment._

Un cri sortit Ryo de sa torpeur. Le cri de Jun Matsumoto, qui venait d'arriver, et qui avait apparemment vu la scène qui venait de se passer. Avant que Ryo n'ai le temps de réagir, il vit Kame se baisser, attraper sa faucille et courir sur Jun, qui ne réagissait pas encore.

Kame, lui pensait juste au fait que Jun pourrait détruire son plan, si il criait une nouvelle fois. Jin et Yamapi n'étaient pas non plus très loin, et il y a peu de chance qu'ils n'aient pas entendu le premier cri. Alors qu'il arrivait enfin à proximité de l'intrus, et qu'il allait porter son coup, Jun réagit enfin, et se retourna pour partir en courant. Mais pas assez vite pour éviter le coup de faucille, et s'écrasa dans son épaule gauche. Alors qu'il allait à nouveau crier, de douleur cette fois, Kame réagit et se hâta de se rapprocher du dos de sa victime, et plaqua durement sa main sur sa bouche.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il sentit Jun abandonner, et relâcha sa main. Jun en profita pour donner un coup de coude à Kame, qui se retrouva déstabilisé, et partit en courant, droit devant lui, ne pensant pas au fait que la hache qu'il avait dans la main en arrivant était tomber, désormais à la portée de tout le monde.

Kame, hors de lui de s'être fait avoir si bêtement, ne mit pas longtemps à réagir, et s'élança à la suite de Jun, le rattrapant rapidement, le faisant chuter violement d'un croche-patte. Il s'arrêta près du corps du chanteur d'Arashi, le retournant à l'aide de son pied, et s'installa sur lui, à califourchon. Jun se tortillait sous le corps de Kame, essayant vainement de s'enfuir, mettant même des coups sur les jambes ou dans le ventre de son agresseur, ne pouvant pas crier à l'aide étant donné que Kame avait replacé sa main sur sa bouche.

Fou de rage, Kame attrapa la pierre qui était juste à côté de son genou, leva le bras, et abattit brusquement la pierre sur le crâne de Jun. Il lui fendit le crâne en deux, le tuant du premier coup, recevant même des éclaboussures de son sang sur le visage, mais il continua ses coups, en transe. Toute la pression que ce « jeu » leur mettait, Kame la faisait partir maintenant, en se défoulant avec sa pierre sur le crâne de la personne en dessous de lui.

Soudain, alors que son bras était en l'air pour prendre son élan, il sentit une force le bloquer. Tournant la tête il put voir qu'il s'agissait de Ryo. Cela suffit à ce qu'il reprenne ses esprits, et laisse la pierre tomber au sol. Ryo lâcha le bras de son complice et le regarda se relever, et partir sans un mot, en direction d'où il était venu.

_La dernière ligne droite._

Kame, sur le retour, vida ce qu'il restait dans sa bouteille d'eau sur son visage, le frottant énergiquement, espérant faire partir le sang de Jun qu'il sentait sur sa peau. Pour sa chemise, il trouvera rapidement une excuse, une fois le moment venu. Une fois la bouteille vide, Kame la jeta au sol, et continua son chemin, retrouvant rapidement Jin et Yamapi, qui se tournèrent d'un seul homme, à son arrivé, braquant leurs armes sur lui.

« _- Hé ! Tout doux, c'est que moi … »_

Kame essayait de paraitre détendu, souriant légèrement à ses amis, mais il n'en était rien. _Face à un fusil à pompe et __une carabine__, fallait juste se faire petit, et baisser les oreilles._

« -_Oh désolé, mec. Juste qu'on a entendu un cri tout à l'heure, alors on était un peu tendu … _Expliqua Jin en souriant à son ami, pendant que lui et Yamapi baissaient leurs armes.

-_T'as__ vu qui c'était, toi ?__ Ta chemise, elle est pleine de sang …_

_-En cherchant Ryo, j'ai trouvé Tégoshi, et on sait pas qui c'était, mais quelqu'un a tiré, et Tegoshi a été tué … C'est son sang, enfait. _

_-Et t'as pas trouvé Ryo ?_

_-Non …»_

Kame baissa la tête, faisant penser qu'il était presque triste, mais en réalité il brisait simplement le contact visuel qu'il avait avec Yamapi, ne voulant pas que celui-ci ne décèle le mensonge.. Ce n'est qu'en balayant l'endroit du regard que Kame vit Ryo, positionné près d'un buisson, ajustant sa vue pour pouvoir viser. Voyant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à tirer, Kame évalua la trajectoire que la balle prendrait, et eut un réflexe des plus stupides.

Alors que l'explosion du canon retentissait, Kame tirait Jin par le bras, le plaquant contre lui, et l'éloignant de la trajectoire du projectile. Projectile qui se logea directement dans le cœur de la principale cible, qui s'était retourné en entendant le cri. Yamapi s'écroula presque immédiatement, faisant s'élever le bruit des feuilles mortes écrasé, qui précédait un silence des plus pesants. Kame n'osait pas bouger, ni parler, sachant très bien qu'avec son geste, il s'était vendu. Geste qu'il ne comprenait même pas. Si Ryo avait pu tuer les deux d'un coup, leur combat aura eu lieu plus tôt, et tout aurait été plus facile…

« -_Pi-chan … »_

Jin, toujours dans les bras de Kame, avait les yeux rivés sur le corps de son meilleur ami, et lâcha son arme, sous le choc. Sans plus attendre, il repoussa violement Kame, qui ne fit part d'aucunes oppositions, et partit auprès du corps qui jonchait le sol, ne voulant pas croire à ce qui venait de se produire. Kame, lui, braqua son regard dans celui de Ryô, lui faisant comprendre qu'il s'occuperait du reste. _Qu'il s'occuperait de Jin._ Ryô hocha la tête et se releva, faisant demi-tour, partant en direction de la plage où aura lieu son combat contre Kame, comme convenu. Ça n'était qu'une question de minutes, désormais.

Kame baissa le regard sur Jin, toujours replié sur le corps de Yamapi, et lui attrapa le bras pour qu'ils partent d'ici. Il aurait pu l'abattre de sang-froid, à l'instant même, mais ça aurait trop simple. C'était quand même Jin, son plus grand rivale avant d'être son meilleur ami. _Ce jeu les avai__en__t changés. Ils étaient tous méconnaissables, intérieurement et extérieurement._ Toutes notions d'amitié avaient disparus. Remplacé par de la manipulation, de la haine, et une soif de victoire et de vengeance. Là où Jin aurait été totalement dévasté, avec la mort de celui qu'il avait considéré comme son meilleur ami, il n'avait fait que penser à sa vengeance prochaine.

Arrivé dans la grotte qu'il avait découvert au début, Kame lâcha le bras de Jin, le laissant dans l'entrée, et était partit un peu plus profondément dans celle-ci, voulant récupérer les quelques armes qu'il avait caché derrière quelques pierres.

Jin se repassait continuellement la scène en tête, cherchant qui pouvait être le coupable, quand il se souvint d'un détail qui ne l'avait, jusqu'alors, pas interpelé. _Kame l'avait tiré, le sauvant d'une mort certaine._La haine éclatant en lui, il pénétra dans la grotte, et sortit son Gold Cup qui était fixé entre se ceinture et son pantalon, ne tardant pas à rejoindre Kame. Kame qui sentit un objet dur, buter contre son crâne, alors qu'instinctivement, se corps se tendait.

« -_Tu ne l'as pas sauvé_. La voix de Jin, a son oreille, était pleine de haine, tandis qu'il pressait encore plus le canon de son arme contre l'arrière du crâne de Kame._ Tu m'as sauvé, moi. Tu as voulu m'emmener plus loin. Tu savais qui était caché, et où._»

Kame ferma les yeux, fortement, et se retourna brusquement, dégainant son arme à son tour, la pointant sur celui qu'il considérait encore comme son meilleur ami. Il n'avait plus le choix, soit il mourrait, soit il tuait Jin. Il ne se pardonnera jamais d'avoir fait une telle chose, mais c'était les règles du jeu, et Kame n'aime pas perdre. Jin de son côté ne se posait pas autant de questions, il ne s'en posait d'ailleurs aucune, il attendait juste de voir si Kame aurait le cran d'appuyer sur la gâchette. Au premier signe, Jin tirerait. Seulement il perdit une seconde d'attention, et c'est ce moment que Kame choisit pour tirer. Jin tira à son tour même pas deux secondes après, visant son ancien ami et l'abattant d'une balle entre les deux yeux, alors que son épaule le brulait comme jamais. Il tourna la tête et vit sa chemise blanche virer un peu plus au rouge. _Son sang. La balle de Kame. Il avait vraiment osé. _Jin jeta un dernier regard sur le corps désormais sans vie de son ami qui avait toujours les yeux écarquillés, comme s'il le fixait, et récupéra l'arme de celui-ci, avant de partir de la grotte, son sac à nouveau sur le dos.

Ce jeu les transformait en bêtes. En monstres. Au final, plus personne ne ressentais d'émotions, de sentiments. Aussi bien les morts, que les survivants. C'est en tout cas ce que pensais Jin, alors qu'il était en route pour trouver les derniers rescapés, ne sachant même pas combien il y en avait. Au moins un, celui qui avait tué son meilleur ami. Et il s'était fait la promesse de le venger, et de gagner pour lui. La dernière annonce qui avait été faite, à midi, avait annoncé 6 survivants. Kame & Yamapi n'étaient plus, ce qui les réduisait à 4. Les coups de feux plusieurs fois entendu ne prouvaient rien, un tir était facilement raté, et la douleur à son épaule était là pour lui rappeler, au cas où.

Arrivant sur un bord de plage, Jin aperçut une silhouette, au loin. Sentant un sourire des plus sadique s'installer sur ses lèvres, il décida de s'approcher un peu plus, voir qui c'était, et tenter de faire équipe pour ensuite l'abattre sans remord une fois sa garde baissé. _Apres tout, ça avait marché avec Kame_. Plus il avançait, plus la silhouette lui devenait familière, jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse Ryo-chan.

Ryo qui sentit une présence derrière lui se tourna brusquement, s'étonnant de voir qu'il s'agissait de Jin, et non de Kame … _Se pourrait-il que …_

_« -Ryo-chan, Yamashita-kun a été tué. »_

La voix de Jin l'avait sorti de ses pensées, et le faux air compatissant qu'il affichait ne le laissait présager rien de bon. Sentiment qui se confirma quand une autre voix lui parvint à l'oreille.

_« -Et bien, et bien. Il est 18h, nous sommes le 3eme jo__ur, il vous reste donc 10min de jeu, sous quoi tous les colliers restant exploseront. Le nom des morts de cette manche-ci par ordre chronologique. Groupe 2, garçon 1 : Matsumoto Jun. Groupe 3 garçons 2 : Tegoshi Yuya. Groupe 3 garçon 1 : Yamashita Tomohisa__. Groupe 1 garçon 2 : Kamenashi Kazuya. Nombre de survivants : 2. Groupe 3 garçon 4 : Ryo Nishikido. Groupe 1 garçon 1 : Akanishi Jin. A vous de jouer._»

La voix de Johnny-san disparut, laissant les deux derniers joueurs digérer l'information. _Akanishi a __tué Kazuya. Yamapi, c'est Ryo._Leurs pensées se firent en synchronisation, tout comme quand ils levèrent leur bras, tendant leurs armes. Ryo en profita pour remarquer que Jin se servait de son bras gauche, alors qu'il était droitier. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua la tache de sang frais qui s'étalait sur une bonne moitié de la chemise de son adversaire. Si Jin était handicapé, gagner ne sera que plus facile, pensa Ryo.

La rage en aveuglant un, l'envie de gagner dominant l'autre, ils entreprirent de tirer en même temps, encore une fois, mais un seul coup de feu résonna, montrant ainsi que l'un d'eux n'avait pas été assez rapide.

Un corps s'écroula, le deuxième restait figé, tandis qu'une nouvelle fois, la voix de Johnny-san s'élevait des haut-parleurs.

_« -18h07. Fin du jeu. Il ne reste qu'un survivant, félicitations, Akanishi-kun. »_

Jin restait immobile, fixant de cadavre de celui qui aura été un très bon ami pendant de longues années, mais qui avait lui aussi perdu la raison lors de ces 3 derniers jours. Il était tellement loin de tout qu'il ne vit pas les troupes militaires s'approcher de lui afin de l'escorter jusqu'à chez lui et le soigner.


End file.
